The Sharpest Thorn
by NorthernSouthernLights
Summary: Spongebob start's too learn a secret that his family has been keeping from him for years[SpongebobSandy] [PatrickMindy]
1. Bundle of Joy

Bundle of Joy

"He has your eyes Wendy," said Elena Squarepants cuddling up the small sponge in her arms. Wendy Squarepants giggled and walked over to look at her newborn son. Elena wrapped the blankets around the infant and handed him back to Wendy.

"Everyone say's that," chuckled Robert Squarepants putting his arm around Wendy's petite body. Wendy smirked and looked deep into the little sponge's eyes. The child started to open his eyes lazily, his sapphire eyes starting to become visible. He looked all around discovering his new surroundings as a living organism, healthy, new and ready to start a fulfilling life. Robert looked straight into his son's eyes wearing a comforting grin. He placed his thumb on the infant's cheek starting to stroke it gently feeling his soft skin rubbing against it.

"He's so tiny," stated Robert. "So helpless and innocent." The infant then lifted his hands slowly and grabbed Robert's finger sucking it in his mouth. Wendy giggled and held him closer to her chest.

"We are so lucky to have him," said Wendy. Robert put both of his hands on her shoulders looking over too see his new son. Elena placed her hand on the child's forehead rubbing her thumb in a slow movement.

"He has such a heart of gold. His skin is so smooth and delicate. I am so happy to have him in this world and in my life," Elena smiled. All three looked down at the child with all six eyes staring into his large sapphire ones. The child looked up to see all three sponges looking down at him. He leaned his head to the side with a confused look on his face. Everyone chuckled.

"What are you two going to name him?" asked Elena still looking down at the infant. Wendy and Robert looked at each other for a second then back down at their son.

"We are going to name him… Spongebob," Robert said.

"Spongebob Squarepants? Yes, that has a nice ring to it." Elena said. "Spongebob Squarepants… a perfect name for a perfect child." Just then the room went dark. A green fog started to hover over them. A cold chill started to crawly up their skins even though there are no windows open. A foghorn sound started to fill the air along with a maniacal laughter.

"Oh no…" thought Robert with a look of horror on his face.

"What is going on!?" screamed out Wendy holding Spongebob close. Spongebob shuts his eyes and digged deeper into his mother's chest to get away from the noise and cold air. Robert hurried over to his wife and mother's side and started to push them toward the door to the cellar.

"You must go down! Stay there until I tell you to!" yelled out Robert.

"But Robert!" Wendy was cut off short with Robert slamming the door. He leaned against it waiting for the unthinkable to happen. A body started to form from the fog until a green, transparent man dressed in a pirate suit floated above him.

"Robert Squarepants!" boomed the ghost pointing his large finger at him.

"F… Flying Dutchman… wha…wha… what are you doing here?" asked Robert leaning more onto on the door.

"Don't toy with me Squarepants!" The Flying Dutchman grabbed Robert by the collar and lifted him up until they were face to face. "You know exactly why I'm here!"

"Um… I don't… uh…" stuttered Robert.

"Our deal! Our bloody deal two years ago! You still owe me!"

"Um… oh my yes that… well uh… um… y'see about that…I don't really have anything I think you would want so…" The Flying Dutchman glared and squeezed poor Robert until he was gasping for air.

"You pathetic little nit wit! Don't you take my deals as a joke! I demand a payment! Have you forgotten the contract?" the Flying Dutchmen threw Robert to the ground. He then swifted his hand in the air until a rolled up parchment was grasped in his hands. He set it on the ground. The parchment then unrolled itself until it was flat on the living room rug. Robert looked over the paper scanning his eyes from left to right. He then started to read the lettering.

"I here by accept the Flying Dutchman's offer too make my life less pathetic and will offer the same gratitude toward the Dutchman. In this case it involves Robert Squarepants, a hopeless sponge who has asked for the love of Wendy Peterson, to acquire a soul…" Robert read.

"For the Dutchman too possess." Finished the Dutchman snapping his fingers to make the contract too disappear.

"Um… a soul sir? I don't quite under…" but before Robert could finish the Dutchman banged his fists on the floor.

"A soul! An organism! I need one to complete the deal! You should have one for me by now!" Growled the Dutchman.

"But sir, I can't give you a living person! I…"

"Then if it's going to be that way… I will pick one out myself… but trust me Robert… it could be anyone… like… young Wendy…"

"No! Please sir! Not my beautiful wife! Have mercy! Please!" begged Robert on his hands and knees. The Dutchman looked at him pathetically and massaged his forehead. He then rolled his eyes and banged the floor again.

"Quiet down you yapping twit!" Just then there was a small noise. A little squeaking sound bellow the room from the behind the door. The Dutchman listened carefully and realized the noise was the sound of a baby crying. He then had a mischievous grin on his face and looked down at Robert. "Why don't we take a look downstairs lady?"

"No… no, please!" but it was too late. The Dutchman grabbed him by the collar.

Downstairs, Wendy and Elena tried there best too comforting Spongebob who had tears streaming down his face.

"Shhhhh, Spongebob, please quiet down. Please…" Wendy started to cradle him in her arms while Elena stroked his cheek with her thumb to wipe away his tears. Wendy had a look of fear in her eyes hoping her husband will safely return. Just then the room turned darker and a green fog was hovering over them like in the living room. Just then Robert fell too the ground from thin air and landed on his back. Spongebob immediately stopped crying.

"Robert! Sweetheart, what happened!? Are you alright!? What's going on!?" asked Wendy in a panic. Robert got up slowly and put his hand on his aching back. Elena hurried over and grabbed Spongebob from Wendy's arms so she can assist Robert to help him stand straight.

"We… we have to get out of here! We…" started out Robert.

"Oh, I don't think so…" said a low voice right behind the sponge family. They all slowly turned around and noticed a green transparent pirate leaning on a wooden chair rocking it back and forth. "It's rude to just walk out on a guest."

"Robert… who is that?" asked Elena holding Spongebob close. Wendy had a look of fear in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Robert's arm.

"What do you want?" asked Robert shakily.

"Oh I think you already know this answer Mr. Squarepants. He turned his eyes toward Wendy. "And I suppose this is the young Wendy Peterson. My, my… she surely is a beauty…"

"Who… who are you?" asked Elena. "Why are you here?"

"Me and your son, Miss Elena, have hade a little acquaintance a couple of years ago. He owes me something that I want… and I'm hoping to have it today… right now… in this cellar…" said Dutchman hovering his way toward the scared family. He then looked down into Elena's arms ad noticed the little bundle of joy wrapped in a blue blanket. "Ah… and I see this is Robert Jr.?"

"You get away from my son?" snapped Robert taking a step forward.

"Why should I?" asked The Dutchman toying with Robert. "Can't I see your little bundle of joy… you flesh and blood…" He looked down at the boy and made a sneer. "A soul…"

"I swear to Neptune! You stay away from him!" Snarled Robert pointing his finger sharply. But before he could do anything the Dutchman swiped Spongebob from the grandmother's arms and held him up until he was fact to face with him.

"Spongebob!" screamed out Wendy.

"Oh my goodness!" yelled out Elena.

"Put him down!" yelled out Robert.

"Oh would ya shut up! Besides," the Dutchman made a mischievous grin. "I'm great with kids. And hey…" he swifted his hand until a raddle appeared. Only this raddle looked more like a miniature size mace. "I have a little toy for the little sucker!" started to raddle it closer to Spongebob. But that's not until Spongebob opened his mouth and bit down hard on the Dutchman's finger causing him to cry out in pain. He held Spongebob by him gripping onto his finger. Wendy moved forward and swooped Spongebob into her arms before the Dutchman could do any more harm. The Dutchman growled and started to suck his finger. Wendy glared and wrapped Spongebob in the blue blanket.

"You have no right to come here and cause such harm to a little child!" yelled out Wendy. The Dutchman only chuckled.

"He has some grip in him… and such a warm touch… yes, no doubt he is a pure heart." He started to lick his lips. "My favorite delicacy."

"If you think about eating him…!" Robert got in front of Wendy holding his arms out.

"Aw gees who knows Robert! You do owe me a soul and I'm waiting for my present! Now give me that kid! Come on, you guy's can make another one!" Robert, Wendy and Elena just stood there glaring at him standing in one place. The Dutchman sighed and shook his head. "I don't have time for this…"

"Flying Dutchman… thank you for bringing me and Wendy together… but… you cannot take my son or any other soul that I love and care about! You're going to have to find someone else." Robert huffed up and crossed his arms over his chest. The Dutchman just chuckled… then he started to crack up watching the sponge stand his ground.

"Listen here Robert, I was a man of my word to get you together with your woman. And I'm expecting the same type of loyalty out of you! But of course… young children have such a small soul… it's not fully grown or even worth a snack…" he looked back down at the infant who was looking back at him with a terrified look in his eyes wrapping his arms around his mother's stomach. The Dutchman rubbed his chin until giving a sigh.

"I don't normally do this… but I will let this pass…" The sponges gave a sigh of relief, but tensed up hearing what the Dutchman said next. "… For now."

"I still want that boy Robert… but I will wait until he is worth eating." Growled the Dutchman in front of Robert's face.

"But…!" Started Robert, but he was cut off by the Dutchman swirling into the air until not shown in front of visible eyes. The room turned lighter and the temperature in the room went by to normal. Robert stood there with silence until Wendy walked over to Robert and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robert… what… what is going on?" asked Wendy. Robert was silent. The whole place felt like a graveyard. He feels like he is under a six feet hole right now. Robert turned his head silently and looked at Spongebob snuggling deep into his mother's comfort. Robert placed his hand on Spongebob's head before picking him up into his own arms.

"I don't know Wendy… I don't know…"

**This is a pretty big story, so I'm hoping for a lot of people to watch it and review for it! So, in that case, please R&R!! **


	2. Twenty Years Later

Twenty Years Later

Darkness was surrounding him. There was a cold chill in the air. His scrawny arms and legs were being devoured by goose bumps. He was soaking wet and the palm of his hands was slit open, dripping blood furiously. He started to shake. He felt like he was going to melt. He fell onto the floor on his knees feeling the sharp glass underneath him poking into his flesh.

Then he heard a whisper. He thought it was the wind… but it soon became clearer and louder.

"Spongebob…" it started to say. The voice was low and dark sounding which rung his ears as if someone banged a spoon against a metal pan right by his ear. He was too scared too turn around, too frightened and cold to move.

"Spongebob…" It was becoming louder, but stuck with the unpleasant sounding.

"Spongebob…" It was getting closer. Why won't he turn around? Why won't he see what's coming for him?

"Spongebob…" the voice was calm now with a much higher voice.

"Spongebob…!" He shuts his ears and tightened his eyes. "_Go away…"_ he thought.

"Spongebob!" The voice was starting to sound familiar.

"Spongebob!" It sounded like…

"Spongebob!" It must be…

"Spongebob!"

"Spongebob!"

"Spongebob! Ya lazy dude, wake up!"

Light started to fill his eyes. The room was becoming much clearer and brighter. He opened his eyes gently seeing a fury creature in front of his face.

"Are ya awake?" asked the girl.

"S…Sandy?" He asked starting to get up slowly. Sandy smiled big and wrapped her arms around him in a snap.

"Yay! Yer awake!" She squeaked in one of her happy, bubbly voices. "I thought I was going tah have tah let loose Gary on snail snip tah get ya awake!"

Spongebob rubbed his head and chuckled. He has always loved her funny comebacks. But then again… he loves everything about her. He sat up in his bed looking at his foghorn alarm clock. 9:00 AM.

"Did my alarm go off?" asked Spongebob rubbing his eyes lazily.

"Ya it did, but ya wouldn't wake up, so I went ahead and turned it off for ya. I came in too check to see if ya were awake… I guess not, huh?" said Sandy sitting next to Spongebob on his bed.

"Sorry about that Sandy… I guess I was just… too wiped out to actually hear the alarm go off. How are you doing?" he asked sitting fully up and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"I'm mah doing alright. Took awhile too get ya up though. Did you go too sleep late or something?"

"I don't think so… I just had one of those last minute dreams… the kind where you have a dream right before you get up… I could actually feel my eyes trying to open." Said Spongebob getting up from his bed to get his pants from the closet.

"Ah, that would make more sense…" Sandy giggled. She got up from his bed and started to pull the sheets up and straighten them out. Spongebob started to put on a sock until he noticed Sandy making his bed.

"Aw Sandy, you don't have to do that…" Started out Spongebob.

"Nah ah, ah, ah… it's just a bed. It wouldn't kill me tah help ya out this morning. It's naught like force labor or somethin'…" said Sandy fluffing out his pillow. Spongebob smirked and started to put his other sock on.

"Well… thanks then." Spongebob made his cute smiles before going back into the closet to grab his tie.

"So um… what was yer dream about?" asked Sandy picking up one of Spongebob's books lying by his bed.

"Um… well…" started out Spongebob trying to figure out a word. He finished tying his tie and headed out of the closet to where Sandy is. But as soon as he got out, he noticed Sandy reading through a book with a black spiral circling around the end. He twitched and ran over to the book.

"Hey Spongebob, what is this?" asked Sandy flipping through the white, clean pages of the journal. Spongebob giggled nervously and placed his hands on the journal.

"This is just my… uh… book I'm reading so…" he swiped the book and away and hugged it close to his body. "…So y'know… nothing important…" said Spongebob heading downstairs to his study.

"Oh…" said Sandy quietly watching her boyfriend walk downstairs with the journal under his arm. With a puzzled look on her face she follow right behind him. She headed into the study where a lonely lamp lit in the corner. Spongebob climbed the large ladder with wheels on a railing post on the top of the large bookshelf.

"May I ask what type of book that is… cause the writing looked like it was handwritten and…" asked Sandy with her hands behind her back.

"It's… it's nothing Sandy… just a journal," Spongebob said. He then kicked the side of the shelf and started to glide on the ladder to the far end. Once he ended up to where he wanted to end up, he grabbed hold of the shelf and slid the journal in between two very large books.

"If it's nothing then why can't I read it?" asked Sandy in one of her playful tones with a look of plead in her eyes.

"Sandy… um… it's just difficult too explain." Spongebob puts both of his feet on the side of the ladder and started to slide down to the floor, landing perfectly on his feat.

"And… why?" Sandy asked again. Spongebob knows Sandy VERY well. She won't give up until she has her own way. "Oh, I see. It's a diary, right?"

"Good guess…" Spongebob smirked leaning his hand again the ladder. Sandy raised her right eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"But wrong answer, right?" Sandy smirked.

"Right…" Spongebob said. But then the ladder started to roll away, making Spongebob fall flat on the ground. Sandy started to giggle watching Spongebob get up hastily. Sandy skipped over and grabbed his hands.

"C'mon, let's go out." Sandy said dragging Spongebob along. Spongebob blushed and followed her out of the study.

"So where are we going?" asked Spongebob. Sandy swirled her head and smirked.

"Anywhere ya won't make a fool out of yer self." Sandy chuckled and leaned against the front door.

"Oh right… yup… I'm that clumsy?" asked Spongebob waving his arm back. But in the process he knocked over a lamp, which was about too fall on the ground, but Spongebob zoomed over and grabbed it just in time before the lamp made impact. He swirled the lamp around and stood it up straight. He looked over at Sandy who gave him a "told you so" look. Sandy stuck out her tongue and ran out the door laughing with Spongebob after her with the same smile. They both started to walk down the street with their hands clasped tight.

"So where would you like to go?" asked Spongebob.

"Where else? The carnival! This day won't get any better until I hear you scream on the roller coaster."

"I don't scream! Why does everyone say that!?"

"Maybe because it's true!" Sandy punched Spongebob playfully and started to run ahead. Spongebob watched for a minute seeing his soul mate run freely right in front of him, wearing a smile on his face. He laughed and started to run after her.

Little did they both know they were being watched.

High on a hilltop, a fish that was very tall with a cloak covering his body stood watching the two lovers tagging each other down the main road of Bikini Bottom. He stood very still with his arms crossed around his muscular body. He was tapping his finger on his buffed up arm with his foot tapping on the dark, moss covered rock.

"You're not getting away from me this time Squarepants… not by a long shot…"

**Please R&R!**


	3. Only A Dream

Only A Dream

"Our little darling's first day of school. Oh he's growing up so fast!" squealed Wendy hugging little Spongebob close with her skinny arms wrapped around his petite body. Robert laughed and knelt down with a camera in front of his face.

"Smile!" yelled out Robert clicking the button on top of the camera. A white flash flooded the room disappearing in an instant. He pulled the lever on the side of the camera. A picture ejected out of the little slot on the bottom of the camera with an image of Wendy squeezing her son tight and Spongebob gasping for air. Robert smirked and walked over to Wendy and Spongebob with the picture in his hand.

"You are quite handsome Spongebob. Almost as handsome as your old man." chuckled Robert handing Spongebob the photo. Spongebob looked the picture with his mother wrapping her arm around his scrawny shoulders and looking over his square head to see the picture as well.

"I can't wait to show you this picture when you're a teenager," laughed Wendy. Robert laughed as well and patted Spongebob's head and knelt down on the other side of him.

"Are you ready to go Spongebob?" asked Robert.

"I'm ready!" squeaked Spongebob with his big, round, sapphire eyes looking up at him. His cheeks were flourished red and his buckteeth were shining white. He was wearing a cute little sailor suit, (like Daffy Ducks), and had a little blue backpack hanging over his shoulders. Wendy held Spongebob's hand and lead him outside followed by Robert.

Outside the three waited patiently for the bus too come and pick Spongebob up for his first day of Kindergarten. Robert had Spongebob sitting on his shoulders while Wendy was grooming Spongebob for the twentieth time today. As they were waiting, a starfish family came walking by.

"Hello Wendy!" waved the female starfish that had short black hair and a tanktop dress that was green with purple flowers on it.

"Margie! It's always a pleasure to see you!" said Wendy hugging Margie. The male starfish came walking by with a little starfish on his shoulders. The man had a black mustache with a blue shirt and green shorts with purple flowers on it as well.

"Herb! Hello there friend!" Robert said happily walking over to Herb. "And this must be little Patrick!" exclaimed Robert looking up at the little starfish who was wearing just green shorts with a purple baseball cap on top of his cone shaped head. "You certainly have grown up Patrick!"

While the dads were having small talk, Spongebob and Patrick just stared at each other. Spongebob smiled knowing this will be his perfect opportunity to meet a friend.

"Hi! I'm Spongebob Squarepants!" squeaked Spongebob. "What's your name?"

"My name's… um… uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…" Patrick hung his head to the side with drool coming out of his mouth. Spongebob looked confused and snapped his fingers.

"Are you okay?" asked Spongebob.

"Patrick son… your name is Patrick Star," said Herb looking up at his son with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah!" snapped Patrick sitting up in position. "I'm Patrick Star!"

"Have you figured out who dropped him on his head yet?" asked Robert.

"Not yet… we have a feeling it's the neighbors pet worm next door." Replied Herb. Robert set's down Spongebob as well as Herb with Patrick. So the grownups were talking and Spongebob and Patrick were playing Patty Cake until a huge, yellow submarine bus turned around the corner.

"Okay Spongebob! Here's your ride to school!" said Robert patting Spongebob's head. Wendy came over and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek leaving a red, lipstick print on his cheek.

"Have fun dear! Who knows when we will meet each other again?" said Wendy standing up. Spongebob gave a confused look just looking into space.

"Um… I'm coming back… right Mommy?" Spongebob looked up… only to find Robert and Wendy not there. "Mommy… Daddy? Wha… Where'd you go?" asked Spongebob in a high-pitched, scared voice. He looked to the right but didn't see Patrick or Mr. and Mrs. Star there. He was alone on the long sidewalk. A cold ocean current came by blowing bits of seaweed across the little sponge's feet.

"Where is everybody?"

Just then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Chills started to take over his body leaving behind goose bumps.

"Don't ye worry lad…" said a dark, whispering voice. Spongebob moved his head up slowly and shakily to see who made the voice. But before he could say anything, a face was right in front of his. A man with a beard, long nose and who was transparent green was sneering at him.

Spongebob screamed and tried to run away, but was then grabbed by the man's large and hands and was pulled up by his arm. His face was facing the man's and there were things unnormal about the stranger. His eyes were pure yellow and his face was all disfigured. He made a large, mischievous grin looking at the sponge. "Your mine now!"

"No! Please! Let me go!" Spongebob squealed trying to break free before everything went black has he approached further to the man's large mouth.

He was tossing and turning in his bed, sweat was pouring down his face before he shot up with a large yell. It was him. It was Spongebob. Safely in his bed. His house. It was only a nightmare.

Spongebob sat up in his bed breathing heavily and wide eyed. He scanned around the room hoping it was just a nightmare. He jumped hearing a small meow on the bottom the bed. He slowly looked over to see Gary looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Meow?"

"Sigh… I'm all right Gary… I just had a bed dream…" Spongebob leaned his head against the pole pulling the blanket over his nose.

"Meow."

"I know it was just a dream Gary… it was just… it felt…" He looked at the closet door and gulped. "… Real." Gary could easily tell if there was something wrong with his master, so he slithered up the bed and snuggled deep into Spongebob's side. Spongebob smiled a little and patted Gary's shell. "Your right… it was just a dream… no reason to be afraid…" Spongebob said sheepishly. He laid down on his pillow with Gary fast asleep by his side. He slowly closed his sapphire eyes ready to fall asleep.

But in an instant, just as he closed his eyes, an image of the green man flashed so suddenly; Spongebob gasped awake looking up at the ceiling. He breathed heavily and locked his eyes toward the closet door. He gulped and went pale, flinching whenever he hears a small creak in his house.

"_It was only a dream,"_ thought Spongebob over and over again. "_Only a dream… only a dream…"_

**Please R&R!!**


End file.
